memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ra-ghoratreii
| Name = Ra-ghoratreii | Office = President of the United Federation of Planets | InOffice = 2289–2300 | HomeMemberState = Efros | PrecededBy = Hiram Roth | SucceededBy = Adam Zagrin | Species = Efrosian| Gender = Male | Affiliation = United Federation of Planets| Born = | Died = | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = | PreviousOffices = | ChiefOfStaff = T'Latrek (Foreign Policy Adviser) | }} Ra-ghoratreii was an Efrosian politician of the mid-23rd century. After the sudden and surprising death of Federation President Hiram Roth, he ran and was elected to office in the first ever special election in Federation history. He served from 2289 to 2300. (novel: Articles of the Federation) :According to the RPG sourcebook Aliens, this president's name is '''Eteon tar-Chereos' and he is an Atreonid.'' :The Return claimed that Hikaru Sulu served an "unprecedented" three terms, which means that it would be contradictory for previous president Ra-ghoratreii to have served three terms. History One of Ra-ghoratreii's greatest challenges early in his term was dealing with the changing relationships between the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire. In 2291, Ambassador Curzon Dax urged him to send a representative to meet with Klingon General Navok. Ra-ghoratreii recruited Captain Spock for this covert meeting. (TOS eBook: Mere Anarchy: The Blood-Dimmed Tide) In 2293, the Klingons sued for peace following the explosion of Praxis, and Ra-ghoratreii travelled to Khitomer to meet with Klingon Chancellor Azetbur, where they signed the Khitomer Accords. Ra-ghoratreii was nearly the victim of an assassin there, but was saved by Captain James T. Kirk. (TOS movie: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). Impressed with Spock's diplomatic skills in dealing with the Klingons, Ra-ghoratreii recommended him to Director of Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs Lanitow Irizal as a good addition to the diplomatic team. An offer was made and accepted by Spock. (TOS novel: Crucible: The Fire and the Rose). A few months later, the president announced that Androvar Drake would become the new Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet, following Admiral Cartwright's exposure in a plot to assassinate the president at the Khitomer Conference. ( |The Ashes of Eden}}) Shortly after, Ra-ghoratreii was a speaker at James T. Kirk's memorial service in the grounds of Starfleet Academy. He said that the first time he met Kirk was when Kirk had saved him from an assassin at the Khitomer Conference, for which he was grateful. He also spoke that he was slightly nervous that he would be awed when speaking with the legendary, heroic Captain Kirk, but found himself impressed more by the man than by the legend. Following this, Ambassador Spock handed in his resignation to Ra-ghoratreii when he wished to return to Vulcan to undergo the kolinahr. (TOS novel: Crucible: The Fire and the Rose). He served a total of three terms, and one of the conference rooms on the 15th floor of the Palais de la Concorde is named in his honor. He died sometime prior to 2380. ( ) :Ra-ghoratreii went unnamed in the actual movie, and was played by actor . The character was named in the ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country novelization, although he was identfied as a Deltan.'' Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Ra-ghoratreii served as Fleet Commander of the Interstellar Coalition Space Command as of 2264. While attending a diplomatic function on Babel in that year, he told Captain Christopher Pike of the many stories about his exploits. As he believed that the Enterprise was responsible for the destruction of the , he ordered the vessels under his command to open fire on the United Earth ship. However, he called off the attack once the Vulcan V'Shar agent Subcommander T'Pring informed him that a Romulan bird-of-prey was responsible. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) Category:Efrosians Category:Federation Presidents Category:Political leaders